


I see the light

by Lior123hpspn



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lior123hpspn/pseuds/Lior123hpspn
Summary: I wanted au where Justin tells clay Bryce raped him. I kind of ship Justin and clay not as a bromance. It was before clay asked Justin to be adopted.





	I see the light

It was a dark night. The stars glistened in a beautiful white light that illuminated little dots in the black sky. Justin and clay were sitting in clay's room. Justin liked his long talks with clay about what to say to help Jessica. 

Jessica the girl he loved with all his heart. Until he didn't. Until he cared about clay more than her. He smiled and kept looking at the wall. He remembered the day clay talked to him and he couldn't listen anymore because he was looking deep into his beautiful eyes. 

He remembered in the end of last year he wanted to make up things with Jessica. He knew that if he will tell the truth she would come back with him or at least be friendly to him. But he couldn't. Bryce always been him best friend until one night when Justin slept at his home he got horny and mad. Justin was the only one at his home , and he had an ass Bryce could put his dick in.

He remembered that night like it was yesterday. The shame , the horror. They have never talked about it again. Justin just wanted to put it behind and forget about it. Thanks to that the whole case was "forgotten". 

(Flashback)

It was a regular Monday. Justin didn't feel like going to school. For the last few weeks he crushed with Bryce his best friend. It was seven p.m. He had waited for his best friend to come back home. He never knew what had made him so angry that day but when Bryce came home he was in a bad mood. "Do you know what I want now?" Bryce said in such desire and ire. "I want to fuck someone in the back so hard they will cry. I want to hear them crying for me to stop" he finished his sentence. "Sadly we don't have a hot girl here". Justin joked. "I don't need a hot girl , I just need a butt." Bryce whispered softly. Justin thought he was kidding. He never thought his friend really meant it. He didn't know how much he was worng. Bryce kept looking at him for a few seconds before pushing him on the ground. He took out Justin's pants and underwear Exposing Justin's bare ass. Justin could feel brcye's cock getting inside of him. He could feel it like a knife in his butt. He could feel how it was getting faster. "PPPlease sstop Justin mumbled hysterically. He just wanted everything to go away. Instead of letting him go Bryce just laughed. "I want to hear you beg". Justin started to cry. He never felt in his life that much of pain and shame. "Please , stop" Justin said begging , hoping it will make Bryce stop. Hoping the man infornt of him will have mercy on him , even though he seriously doubt that. In response to Justin's crying Bryce smiled in Satisfaction. It was obvious that he liked seeing Justin in that position. It was obvious that he liked the power that ran in his veins in that moment. After a few minutes it was over. Justin went to sleep crying , forgetting everything. Or hoping to forget it.

(End of flashback)

"Maybe you should leave Jess alone" Justin said to clay. He knew what she have been through. But she is a girl and he is a boy. What will people think about him , that he couldn't save himself? What kind of a pussey he is for not defending himself. 

"Why" clay responsed immediately. "She is our only way to take down Bryce."

Justin took a big breath before letting out the next sentence."clay you don't know the shame you have. You don't know what the fuck is happening in the moment he got his dick inside of you. That you can't defend yourself because you FUCKING FROZE! You don't fucking know the feeling that maybe you wanted that , maybe it's all your fault , you dirty whore! You don't know the need to fucking forget everything and bury it in the fucking past because you can't handle the horrible truth. That someone took you as an object , you were at the wrong moment in the wrong place and that's all , that why you feel like crap , that is why you are nothing."

Clay looked at Justin with tears in his eyes. Justin thought that maybe he understood what actually happened to him or maybe he just understood what he asked from Jessica and how hard it is to fucking do it. "No you are right , I wouldn't know , but how did you know?" 

Justin looked down. He didn't want to look into clay's eyes. He knew that in one fucking look you can see everything that is going inside his eyes. "I didn't" he mumbled almost whispering. He knew clay would know if he is lying but still. 

"Don't fucking lie to me Justin!" Clay yelled and than shut himself down. It was obvious he wanted to help Justin but didn't know how.

Justin just put his head on clay's leg and started to cry , he let clay to pet his head and clam him slowly down. 

Justin knew the rape infected him and left him Marks on his soul. He liked , like any teenage boy to fancy him with other people. For the last months it was clay. Justin let his wet dream to go in his mind. He saw him and clay both naked in clay's room. Clay was looking at Justin how started sucking his dick. Clay's hand was on his head and he controlled his actions. Justin couldn't let go to those thoughts. 

He was bisexual and he was miserable. He had a crush on a boy that will never like him , in a shitty school and shitty life. 

Suddenly he felt clay kissing his lips slowly and gently. He kissed back. It was pure , not aggressive. Like a first kiss of a 14 years old. They broke the kiss and looked at each other with love and understanding. It was the first time someone looked at Justin like this and it made him smile."why are you smiling" clay asked happy."because I wanted this for a long time." Justin answered in a long whisper. Clay looked at him again and kissed him gently. They felt asleep in each other arms hoping for a better days.


End file.
